Untold Chapters Of Lies
by Darkness's Pure Angels
Summary: Sesshoumaru saw her once before but could she be the same miko that crossed his path? Or is it all just a figment of his mind, an Illusion of time...a chapter of lies.. SK future lemons etc so on so forth XD!
1. Anna Molly

Untold Chapter Of Lies

Chapter One: Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything of the sort. Nor do I own anything but the wierd plot that ran through my mind while I was listening to music and talking to Tai. This is your fault Tai, if you didn't talk about that damn F-list then I wouldn't be writing this...(glaring daggers)**

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?" An ebony haired girl questioned as she got out of the well and rain poured down on her skin. She looked at a male who laid resting his silver hair on a tree unarmed.

He glared at her in response. "Leave me be girl…" Sesshoumaru replied as the girl sighed. "Why do you have to be so…weird like that all the time…so…emotionless?" Kagome questioned as she stepped towards him before stopping at his growl.

"Do not worry about it ningen, leave me be…" he replied as his golden eyes flickered, an unreadable emotion shining in his eyes. The girl took a few more steps stopping in front of him ignoring the animalistic growl she was given or his hardened golden eyes.

"Don't be so indifferent all the time, it makes people scared of you!" Kagome said smiling at him. "I do not need any other emotions from others towards my person miko…" Sesshoumaru replied as Kagome cast a glare at him.

"I have a name you know!" She said as she placed her hands on her hips. Sesshoumaru's glare softened and his growl stopped. Inwardly he was shocked.

"_Don't be so indifferent all the time, it makes people scared of you!" A girl with ebony hair said as her oceanic eyes glistened in warmth casting a smile at him. She had a bow in hand and miko garbs for clothing. _

"_I do not need any other emotions from others towards my person miko…" Sesshoumaru replied as the woman glared coldly at him._

"_I have a name you know!!" She said as she placed her hands on her hips._

It couldn't be… this woman was Kikyo's reincarnation. The Shikon No Tama being in her person proved that point.

A cloud hangs over  
Its a city by the sea  
I watch the ships pass and wonder if she might be (might be)  
Out there and sober  
As a well for loneliness  
Please due persist girl its time we met and made a mess

"Why do you continue to assult my person?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Your so cold, you know that? Is it because I'm a human? What's wrong with humans? Or is it because I'm a priestess…is that it? Well that's just being an ignorant fool…" Kagome said as her oceanic eyes hardened.

"Humans are such foolish creatures…why care for them…?" Sesshoumaru said as Kagome looked at him in disbelief. "Why love them…" He whispered as the words barely reached her ears. "It's raining your bound to catch a cold like this…" Kagome said as she changed the subject.

"Foolish miko…youkai do not fall ill…" Sesshoumaru replied as she blushed in embarrassment. "I'm going now…maybe we'll see each other again!" Kagome said smiling at him.

They looked so much alike.

"_Maybe we'll see each other again!" The girl said as she smiled at him. He glanced at the woman warily. _

"_What is your name…?"_

I pictured your face to the back of my eyes  
A fire in the attic a proof of the prize  
Anna Molly  
Anna Molly  
Anna Molly...  
Doo Doo Doo Doo Do Doo Doo Doo Doo Do

As Kagome started to walk she was halted by the hand that enclosed her wrist. She glanced back, her eyes widened as she looked at Sesshoumaru. He looked into her eyes as if glancing past the cores of her very soul. This girl had no fear in her eyes.

"What is your name…" He said calmly with this stoic façade in place.

Kagome's shock grew in number as silence loomed over the two. The rain poured down heavily and the two ignored the assaulting drops of water. They were both drenched and they continued to stare at each other.

It was just like then…

_The girl stared at him in shock as her lips were slightly parted. He could hear her breathing quicken and her scent showed no fear. This foolish miko didn't fear him. _

He didn't want to admit it but…he truly did miss her.

A cloud hangs over  
And mutes my happiness  
A thousand ships couldn't send me back from distress  
Wish you were here I'm... a wounded satellite  
I need you now put me back together make me right

Kagome smiled lightly at him as his eyes widened a fracture before returning to their normal narrowed position. "My name's Kagome…" she replied before turning around to walk away once more.

'Don't go…not this time..'

"Kagome…" He said as his body betrayed his mind and that was the first thing to come to his mind.

"Hai?" She questioned as she stopped looking back at him.

Well he had her attention but now what would he do?

"_My name's…"_

_The two met many times again. She would always pester him in some way and he would act as if it didn't affect him. In truth he was growing to like the girl. Her black tresses that fell down and stopped mid waist and her shining oceanic eyes. _

I picture your face  
To the back of my eyes  
A fire in the attic  
A proof of the prize  
Anna Molly  
Anna Molly  
Anna Molly

He continued to stare at her as she looked at him saying nothing. She could wait for him to say what he needed. After all it was respect to listen to him.

Sesshoumaru continued to gaze at the girl. He was taking in her appearance. The two looked exactly alike. Reincarnations weren't like that…and this was too coincidental. How could it be that these two were so alike and yet so different?

There was one difference though…

_Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as an animalistic growl came from his throat uncontrollably. A figure fell to the ground as his eyes flashed in hatred before bleeding red. The wind swirled rapidly around him as his draw began to draw out and his features changed into that of a large albino dog. His eyes were red and he had blue orbs as he glared down in front of him._

_He repeated her name in his mind as he slew the beings that stood in his path. He would protect what was his. He would protect…this foolish ningen…_

"This Sesshoumaru…" He started as he thought of a legible excuse for calling her.

I'm calling your name  
Ill been to the earth no one of the others could ever compare  
Anna Molly Anna! Molly

That time he wasn't able to defend her. This time would be different. "…Requests your prescence in his company…for Rin…" He finished as the girl's eyes widened once more. "Is something wrong with her?" Kagome questioned worried on impulse.

"Iie…soon she will enter womanhood and will need to be taught properly…I deem that you would be best to aid her in this task?" Sesshoumaru stated as Kagome looked at him as her oceanic eyes burned in determination.

Silence rained once more upon them.

Sesshoumaru thought everything over. He was acting like a sick lover. He _wanted_ her near him. He actually _wanted_ another human in his prescence. But the two were so alike. Not even he could deny it…

It was as if he didn't see the Kagome standing in front of him. He saw someone else. And this time he wanted her to stay. No he _needed_ her to stay this time.

Wait there is a light  
There is a fire  
Illuminated added fate  
Or somthing better  
I could care less  
Just stay with me a while, wait  
There is a light  
There is a fire  
Defragmenting the added fate  
Or something better  
I could care less just stay with me a while

Kagome nodded as he inclined his head and she started to walk off once more this time getting further. "And Kagome…" He started as she stopped looking at him questioningly. "Hai, what is it? If it's when I should be ready…just give me three days…then I'll meet you here again…" Kagome stated.

"Kagome…what you said about me being so called emotionless…you were wrong…" He stated. "Just like then…" He whispered more to himself than to her smirking at the mental image of the girl in his head.

I picture your face  
To the back of my eyes  
A fire in the attic  
A proof of the prize  
Anna Molly  
Anna Molly  
Anna Molly

"Okay…until then, Sesshoumaru-sama" She said as he looked at her questioningly as she giggled walking off.

He looked where she last was and smirked. This would be interesting.

'Until then…Kagome..' He thought going back to where he left Rin and Jaken.

"_My name is…Kagome…"_

Im calling your name  
I've been to the earth no one of the others could ever compare  
Anna Molly  
Anna Molly  
Anna Molly  
Anna Molly

The end…So what did you guy's think? Should I continue with this or what?


	2. Broken Wings

Untold Chapter Of Lies

Chapter Two: Rumination

**Disclaimer: I don't own Natasha -…Inuyasha…yeah…haha…Natasha…that was an automatic computer correct XD (laughs at the stupidity of my computer) Anyhoo I also don't own anything along the same copyrighted thingymicabobs…**

Sesshoumaru rested on a branch above the miko's group. Only two more days and she had yet to inform her group of her plans. He masked his scent and aura gazing down looking at the woman who turned in her sleep with a soft smile on her face.

I know this will not remain forever  
However it's beautiful  
Your eyes, hands and your warm smile  
They're my treasure  
It's hard to forget

_Kagome leaned on a tree, panting and looking across from herself to the stoic demon lord who had said her name. He gazed at her, his eyes flickering for a moment. She looked at him as blood trailed from her arm and her hand quivered while holding her weapon tightly in hand. _

"_I…understand…arigato…Sesshoumaru-sama" The girl said smiling and looking at him with warmth flowing from her before she dropped her bow and arrow and fell into strong arms. _

Kagome smiled in her sleep and unknowingly Sesshoumaru remembered the same thing as the girl dreamt.

I wish there was a solution  
Don't spend your time in confusion  
I will turn back now and spread

"_Who would love me enough to willingly throw away their own precious life…if someone would drown and die in the sea for my sake…I would return from this stone to life…to life…but if one day I was revived…"_

Sesshoumaru remembered hearing those words in his head while staring at the statue of the girl. Seeing her turn to stone in front of his very eyes.

My broken wings  
still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
My broken wings  
How far should I go drifting in the wind

"_Girl what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked gazing at the girl who stood on top of a tall tree with her arms spread. "Look at me taiyoukai! I'm free Can't you imagine me with wings?" Kagome replied laughing while the wind blew past her. "Don't be preposterous…stop acting so foolish…" he stated. In truth he did imagine it, and found it quite pleasing. _

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly readying himself to leave until something caught his ears.

Higher and higher in the light  
My broken wings  
Still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
My broken wings  
How far should I go drifting in the wind  
Across the sky, just keep on flying

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly waking the girl from her sleep. The girl groaned slowly opening her eyes to look at the hanyou. Sesshoumaru questioningly turned his gaze onto his younger half-brother.

"Nani? It's so late…" Kagome questioned yawning. "Kagome…I've been meaning to tell you this…I've decided who I wanted between you and Kikyo…" he started.

"Inuyasha, I said that I understand that you-"

"I chose you, Kagome…"

"_Sesshoumaru…" Kagome started walking towards the figure that stood on a hill gazing at the moon. "That time when I couldn't bear the pain and I grabbed your shoulder…I was surprised at its frailty.." The girl started continuing towards him. _

"_Cute and yet so fragile, it was as though you were going to break that second…" _

_Sesshoumaru glanced back at the miko. She held a smile standing behind him. _

"_In that…small body of your you were able to bear the loneliness and despair of your past until this day…but, you are no longer alone…" he spoke. The girl looked up at him with tears in her eyes. _

"_Taiyoukai…" Kagome said in a weak tone, grasping his hand and bringing it to her cheek. "Your so… cold and yet warm…" The girl whispered, the rain pouring down on them. _

Keisoku no dekinai itami to keisoku no dekinai jikan no nagarega  
Subete wo umete shimaou toshitemo  
Soredemo watashi ni wa kanjirareru  
Sora kara ochitekuru no wa  
Sora kara ochitekuru no wa ame de wa nakute

"Inu-" Kagome started shocked and at the same feeling a bit of happiness.

"Let me speak Kagome, I choose you because of you, not that you look like Kikyo…"

"But, Inuyasha…That's what I wanted to hear…but not anymore…I moved on…and so should you… you don't love me like you should because it started with me looking like Kikyo…so I'll always remind you of her no matter what…" Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru let out a breathe he never noticed he held in. For some reason, to him, it made him picture chains that were unlocked. And he saw, the foolish ningen with her wings.

Did I ever chain you down to my heart  
'Cause I was afraid of you?  
Now I can't hold any longer  
Love is not a toy  
Let go of me now  
The time we spend is perpetual  
Our future is not real  
So I'll leap into the air

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in shock as the girl looked away from him saddened slightly. "I'm going to help Sesshoumaru with Rin soon…" she finally said breaking the silence and tension.

"When?"

"In two days…and I don't want you to-"

"Is it something that you want to do? Willingly?" Inuyasha asked looking back at her with a serious look. Kagome smiled at him after overcoming her shock once more and nodded.

"Then go…but if that teme hurts you I'm gonna kick his ass and you'd better not stop me!" Inuyasha said raising his arm half way and Kagome laughed doing the same.

"_One day I'll gain my wings taiyoukai, just you watch!" Kagome said laughing lightly while poking him in the stomach._

If the two Kagome's were the same…he would deem this the gaining of her wings.

My broken wings  
still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
My broken wings  
How far should I go drifting in the wind  
Higher and higher in the light  
My broken wings  
Still strong enough to cross the ocean with  
My broken wings  
How far should I go drifting in the wind  
Across the sky, just keep on flying

Sesshoumaru smelt the sadness in her scent as well as her joy. He jumped onto another tree branch silently before leaving. The rain started to pour down and he heard Inuyasha's screaming as well as Kagome's laughing.

He looked into the sky remembering what Kagome told him.

"_What falls from the sky is not the rain…"_

Sora kara ochitekuru no wa are wa ame de wa nakute

**Japanese translation for the song (Broken Wings)**

The pain that cannot be measured,

The flow of time that cannot be measured  
Even if that may fill up everything  
I can still feel what falls from the sky is not the rain...

Keisoku no dekinai itami to keisoku no dekinai jikan no nagarega  
Subete wo umete shimaou toshitemo  
Soredemo watashi ni wa kanjirareru  
Sora kara ochitekuru no wa  
Sora kara ochitekuru no wa ame de wa nakute

What falls form the sky is not the rain

Sora kara ochitekuru no wa are wa ame de wa nakute

A/N: Well er \ yeah now I'm wondering if I really should still continue...? Yesh? No? Maybish?


End file.
